Uzumaki
by o0Kitsune0o
Summary: It’s horrible when we fight It’s unbearable that this anger I love to observe from afar is this time directed toward me... Sasuke's thoughts on Naruto's justified anger.[SLIGHT SPOILERS FOR EP 133 INSIDE Sasuke's POV: oneshot shonenai, slight yaoi]


SPOILERS lurk ahead for those of you who havent see episodes in the early 100s.

I hope you guys like this little slice of Sasuke's mind that I put together for you.

Disclaimerrrr : I don't own Narutooo

Set at: Sasuke and Naruto's big fight at the Valley of the End.

* * *

--------

Uzumaki. A deadly spiral. A whirlpool. That's what your name means.

You. When you're angry you transform into this…this violent, uncontainable torrent…a deadly dance of fury and passion…Every hit, a mind-blowing execution of your wrath. You are passion embodied, fueled by the haunting, inescapable flood of your isolated past, driven by the seemingly inaccessible glimmer of hope that you strive for at every moment. And it's the moment when you snap that excites me the most. Because it's then that I can feel you without even touching you. Blood-red chakra seeps from your pores, your mind becoming a canvas splattered with nothing but fury alone, and all at once you've become unstoppable; this force that resembles a hurricane in it's intensity. A whirlpool. Uzumaki...

Possessed…the demon inside you inhabits a perfect vessel. I'm sure it's satisfied, nestled deep within the recesses of your soul and spirit, the exact place that I want to be…It guides you but can't control you. Powers you but can't understand the motivation behind you. So hard you work for others; your thoughts are so pure they drive me insane. That…that someone can be so pure and be literally demon possessed…it blows my mind.

It's horrible when we fight; It's unbearable that this anger I love to observe from afar is this time directed toward me…

You're blinded to all else now but bringing me back to you…the compassion is now mixing in your eyes along with your anger. Why do you feel compassion for me…I'm leaving you. Leaving you to dwell in this torment and anger for…for…I can't say. I can't tell you for how long you'll be left like this. Because I don't know what will happen to me. I hadn't planned on returning...but this is breaking me to pieces, fighting this way.

I'm sorry.

But you don't care right now...

You'd drag me back to Konoha unconscious and bleeding, as long as I got back.

You're fuming at me…I see the hurt, and feel it myself, through you.

But…

I promise you I'll come back to you one day. It just can't be this day. This horrible, horrible day, blood streaked and never-ending. You've chased me for miles with that…that God-like righteous anger…

You'll be angry with me for years to come for leaving you behind like this—leaving you alone—leaving you without me, even after you told me you loved me.

You'll always harbor an anger toward me for this day. Even when I come back to you and try to get you to love me once again. But that's okay.

Because I love to watch you when you're angry.

--------

Your anger ceased, your rage gone, your red Kyuubi chakra faded into the clouds and humidity.

But only because you're lying here in front of me, unconscious.

Water pools in puddles around your body…you'll be so tired and sick when you wake up…and I'm sorry. I can't begin to put into words all the emotions swirling through my veins right now…I promise you, I promise, promise, promise…

"I'll come back…don't chase me anymore…"

Here, hovering above your gently closed eyes, rain and sweat together dripping from my hair to your cheek, I can't take your life...Because I love your life. More than anything I love your life...I can gain higher power in my own way...But to do that...I have to leave. Leave you.

Leave...us.

When we meet again, I know you'll be angry. You'll yell at me...curse me for leaving. You'll tear me to pieces with your words, slaughter me with your pain. I'll watch the fire ignite in your eyes and smile because...it's beautiful.

I love to watch you when you're angry.

o0-_**Owari**_-0o

* * *

The idea for this fic hit me in the head like a bolt of lighting...I like it alot! Do you? Please say yes! (pouts) R&R!!

-Kitsune


End file.
